A concept has been devised for the application of modern speech- recognition techniques to assist in articulation training of persons with speech deficits or related learning disabilities. Proposed is a development effort to embody the concept in software and add-on hardware for a personal computer terminal. It is expected that this training aid would be utilized at first, at speech and language clinics under the general guidance of trained teachers and therapists. With further development, the ultimate potential exists for making the training aid a self-help device, for use by more advanced students with minimal supervision. The proposed program comprises equipment and software development, and a pilot evaluation program at a university speech and language clinic.